Puppets
by forbiddenmonkeyrose16
Summary: What would you do to save someone you love? Me? I would stop at nothing until the darkness of her mind vanished into nothing, even if it meant becoming her puppet.
1. Prologue

**Puppets**

**Prologue**

"I'd like to have the motorcycle parked in front of your store," I said to the balding man in charge of this bakery.

"And I'd like to meet the bloody Queen of England!" he retorted sneeringly.

Bad move. I removed my dark sunglasses, took one good look into his eyes and I watched as his pupils began to shrink. He was now my own personal slave, willing to do anything I told him to do. "What I meant to say was, enjoy this bike, miss…," he bowed then blushed.

"Swan, Isabella Swan."

I then straddled the blue Buell motorcycle and rode off into the busy streets of Salford, Manchester, leaving a confused and utterly clueless shop keeper in the dust.


	2. Welcome To Forks

**Puppets**

**Welcome to Forks**

I rode my brand new motorcycle through the countryside. The wind helped clear my head and I needed it after I nearly killed that poor guy back in Manchester. Once I fed on five deer I decided to leave Europe behind and head for the states. Oh, and if you wanted to know why I ate those helpless deer, I, Isabella Marie Swan (though I prefer Bella), am a vampire. You may be wondering how this happened to me and I'll tell you, it wasn't pretty.

Born in Paris, France more than 100 years ago I grew up in a family of multi-millionaires. My father was head of the police force and my mother was a fashion designer. Together they raised me up to be the most powerful young woman in all of France. I was soon the top model of Paris, not to mention very beautiful. Many men offered their hands to me for marriage but I turned them all away because I was gay.

Then one night after returning home from a rather tiring day at the runway, I met the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on. I remember watching her laugh and ask me what I was doing out so late.

*FLASHBACK*

I looked rather embarrassedly and replied, "I got out late from my workplace. What are _you_ doing here?" She just chuckled in amusement ignoring my question.

"You're quite the beauty; you shouldn't be out here all alone." Something about her screamed danger to me but I was too transfixed to move now. My eyes traveled down her body taking her in. She had extremely pale skin, much paler than mine. She had to be at least 5'7 with the long, sexy legs. "Like what you see?" The woman asked me seductively. I blushed and looked back up to her flawless face. Her curly red hair burned in the night with a hypnotic glow. Her eyes sparkled with hunger. Then something struck me as odd. Her eyes were as black as coal. I stumbled back uneasily. She reached out to grab me.

"D-don't touch me!" I stuttered. But she came closer and closer, smirking playfully. "I mean it! My dad is the head of the police forc-" She cut me off with her lips crashing to mine. Despite myself I moaned and leaned into her. I heard her laugh maniacally.

"Tsk tsk! You should know better than to give into desires, especially to strangers. You wanted to know why I was out here didn't you? Well you see Isabella, I was out hunting when I came across you. Your blood smells divine! I can't wait to taste it" My eyes widened in realization. This woman was a vampire, and she was going to kill me. "Goodbye Bella." I screamed but it was too late.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I shuddered at the memory, reliving the agonizingly painful bite and the venom. Obviously she didn't succeed in killing me, but I would forever be a prisoner in this body. I was now a killer. After I was transformed into what I am now I hunted my attempted murderer down. I found her in the home where I once lived. What I saw will be burned into my brain forever. The woman, whose name I know now is Victoria, stood over the lifeless forms of my parents. Enraged I tried to kill her but failed. Ever since then I have searched for her, wanting to avenge the death of my beloved family.

The purr of an engine brought me out of my dark thoughts. I looked up to see a police cruiser go by. It was then I realized I had reached my destination: Forks, Washington, population 3,532. What better place for a vegetarian vampire like me to settle down?


	3. Home Sweet Home

******First off I want to thank the ones who reviewed the 1st chapter of my story. You guys rock! So here's chapter 2 and please review it! -Rosie :)

**Puppets**

**Home Sweet Home**

Since I'm going to be staying here for a while I figure now would be a great time to find somewhere to set up camp. And by camp I mean finding a tree to sit on when I'm not hunting or stealing clothes. Now don't get me wrong, I HATE having to steal things I need but I don't really trust myself around humans. Not after what happened last time…But I'm not getting into that right now. In the mean time I guess I'll just go take a look at my new surroundings.

Instead of taking my bike I choose to run, fast. I don't like to brag but I happen to be the fastest vampire in the whole fucking world and I'll be damned if anyone tells me any differently! Yeah, if you haven't figured it out by now I'm kind of a badass. I smirked at that thought.

About five minutes passed and I came upon the heart of the town. Forks High School stood not even fifty feet away. Hmm high school, it wouldn't hurt to further my education. And it will give me a chance to practice controlling my little gift.

"I'll sign up in the morning," I said aloud. I looked down at the school again and stiffened. My 'spidey senses' are tingling. Something or someone is down there, and I have a feeling they're going to be meeting me in the near future. God I hope it isn't some stupid ugly crazy vampire that's gonna try and kill me. And with that happy thought I ran off into the forest.

Grabbing my Blue Beauty (yep I named my bike, you got a problem with that?) I headed into the streets to get clothes and a new hairstyle. It's been almost a year since I last cut my hair and it looked like shit. Not saying that I look any better because I sure as hell don't. Soon I found a mall. I swear shopping kills me, it's terrible! But I mustered all the nerve I had and went in.

*2 HOURS LATER*

OMFG! All those stupid teenagers making lovesick expressions at me just make me want to punch a baby! I know I'm gorgeous, like supermodel gorgeous, but that doesn't mean they have to stare all the freaking time. But I got what I came for: a total makeover. I looked at myself in a mirror and smiled in approval. I'm going to rock that pathetic school into shape.

Ahh, time to relax and wait for tomorrow to come. I jump onto a crook of a tree high above the forest floor. I wonder what's so special about that school anyway, about the person I felt inside the building. There's only one way to find out and I'm starting to dread it. I look above at the darkening sky then at the quiet ground below. It was peaceful here, and a girl could learn to love it. I breathe a sigh of content, "Home sweet home."


	4. The New Girl

******Thanks everyone for commenting on my story! Here's the new chapter..hope you like it! -Rosie******

**Puppets**

**The New Girl**

I love the smell of desperation and zit cream it the morning! Ha anyway I just got to Forks High School. As soon as I got off my bike, all eyes were on me. I ignored the looks I was getting and made my way to the office.

Along the way I heard murmurs from my fellow student body. They were mainly all the same annoying questions: 'Who is she? I wonder if she's single, do you think she'd date me? Is she another Cullen?' Okay that last one was a little unexpected.

Who are the Cullens? Did they have something to do with the strange feelings I've been having ever since I got to this town? I shrugged it off and continued to the office.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan. I'm the new student," I tell the woman sitting behind a large desk. She took one look at me and nearly fainted, typical. I cleared my throat loudly to get her out of her daze.

After what seemed like hours the woman blushed and quickly handed me the papers I would need to begin my life as the average teenager attending high school. Well, as average as I could possibly be. I said thank you and started into the now crowded halls.

Okay seriously, what's up with the Cullens? I just passed a group of guys and all they were saying was 'Hey look! It's a new Cullen. I wonder which one _she's _hooked up with' 'I don't know man but she is hot!' I looked up to see which one had said that.

A guy with short blond hair and a boyish face was staring at me with lust-filled eyes. Ew that's just gross. 'Mike she's looking at you!' Mike grinned and made his way over to me. Oh great.

"Hey there, I'm Mike Newton, and you are..?"

"About to shove my knee up your ass if you get any closer to me," I growled. Did he just _smile_ at me! God what an idiot.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me this weekend. There's this one new romantic comedy with Adam Sandler in it," Mike said to me with a hopeful expression on his pathetic face. I looked at him like he was a plague.

I don't know what's worse: going to see a romantic comedy or that I would be seeing it with him. I blanched at the thought and shoved past the guy. "Ok well maybe some other time!" This could get annoying.

I made my way to my first class. English. English is one of my best subjects because I love to read. Especially books on vampires.

It's always fun to see what kind of false presumptions people make about us. I mean really; holy water, garlic, and bats? Bats are probably my favorite. Do people seriously think that someone can transform into a bat? That's just ridiculous.

Okay I'm getting distracted. I hear the tardy bell ringing as I open the door to my classroom. Wow I'm late to class on my first day, must be a new record.

All eyes are on me and I can hear some gasps emanating from the whole class. Apparently they've never seen a supermodel before. The man behind the desk in from of the room cleared his throat. The whispers came to a halt immediately.

"Class this is your new classmate, Isabella Swan." The whispers picked up again as I made my way to the back of the classroom.

The only desk available was next to a huge guy with short curly hair. At first he didn't say anything, but then his voice boomed, "Welcome to Forks High School! I'm Emmett Cullen and I'll be your source of humor in this boring place!"

I could tell right away that Emmett was a guy who kicked ass on a regular basis but has a way with making people laugh. I liked him already. "I'm Bella and I can be your source of entertainment if the price is right," I say wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. He howled with laughter that got looks from everyone including the teacher. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Miss Swan I do not tolerate such behavior in my classroom. But since this is your first day I'll let this be a warning to you. As for you Mr. Cullen, I expect more from you. You have detention." He then turned back to the board and continued his lesson on Shakespeare.

I looked to my partner in crime to see him holding in laughter. We talked quietly the rest of the time. I learned that he was a member of the Cullen clan: a family of vegetarian vampires that lived on the outskirts of Forks. There were seven of them and they were all very close.

"They're my brothers and sisters, I'd do anything for them," he confessed, "and Carlisle and Esme are my parents. We look after each other. Hey you should meet them! Sit with us at lunch."

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Emmett and I walked out of the room together. We were laughing and cutting up when a tall blonde stopped in front of us. She had an icy glare that send a shiver down my spine. I heard Emmett curse under his breath.

"Uh Bella this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella," he murmured looking embarrassed. Rosalie fumed at the sight of me. She dragged Emmett away from me. He sent me back an apologetic smile and waved. I waved back and went my own way.

My next two classes went by rather fast. I got the same looks and whispers as I had gotten earlier. This was getting to be annoying.

The only people who were nice to me were a girl named Angela and her boyfriend Eric, fan boy Mike, and Jessica. Jessica wasn't too happy about Mike's apparent crush on me, but she has nothing to worry about. My type is sexy with more boobs and less dick, if you get what I'm saying.

I get to the lunchroom and observe the student body. Angela, Eric, Mike…no Emmett. Huh, I really wanted to meet his family of non-human eating vampires. There's not that many of us around.

Then, I felt a chill go down my spine, much like the one I felt only a few days ago. Whoever is coming must be pretty special. The door opened and what I saw at that moment changed my entire life forever.


End file.
